dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim So Eun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim So Eun *'Nombre:' 김소은 / Kim So Eun *'Nombre en Chino:' Jīnyán'er *'Apodos:' Angel y Princesa. *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Letrista, MC y DJ de radio. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Familia': Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia: Will Entertainment Dramas *That Man Oh Soo (OCN, 2018) *You're Closer Than I Think (KBS2, 2017) *Our Gab Soon (SBS, 2016 - 2017) *Thumping Spike 2 (MBN y Sohu TV, 2016) *Falling for Challenges (Web Drama, 2015) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *Liar Game (TvN, 2014) *After School Luck or Not (NATE, Btv, T-store, Hoppin, 2013) * The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *Secret Angel (Sohu TV, 2012) *Happy Ending (jTBC, 2012) *A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2011) *A Good Day For The Wind To Blow (KBS1, 2010) *The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Chosun Police (MBC, 2007) cameo ep 9 *First Love (KBS2, 2006) *Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) Temas para Dramas * Love, Love tema para That Man Oh Soo (2018) Películas *Are We in Love? (2018) *Sky Lantern (2018) * Vertigo (2014) *Mourning Grave (2014) *Someone Behind You (2007) *The Show Must Go on (2007) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *Family Matters (2006) *Two Guys (2004) Anuncio *'2018: '''L'OHACELL con Ohn Joo Wan *'2017: 'Heritage Muine *'2016: 'Style *'2016: L'OHACELL con Ohn Joo Wan *'2015: '''K WAVE *'2015: Marie Claire *'2015: '''ELLE *'2015: 'Grazia *'2015: 'Esquire *'2015: 'ALLURE *'2015: 'Allure junto a Song Jae Rim *'2015: 'May Coop *'2015: 'Candy Crush Soda junto a Song Jae Rim *'2015: 'SURE *'2014: 'STAR 1 *'2014: 'Alture junto a Song Jae Rim *'2014: 'CECI *'2014: 'Ceci junto a Kang Ha Neul *'2014: Botanic Farm (China) *'2013:' Y'sb *'2013:' Saimdang Cosmetics *'2012: '''Sure *'2012: LOFFICIEL HOMMES *'2011: '''CLASSIC BROWN *'2011: 'Vogue Girl *'2010: Maxim Coffee CF con Jang Geun Suk *'2010: '''Osen *'2010: Nylon *'2009: '''Elle *'2009: Clride. N *'2009: '''AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone con Kim Bum *'2009:' Bonif con Kim Bum *'2009: Harpert's Bazaar *'2009: '''Rosy Breeze *'2009: Donga-Otsuka Pocari Sweat *'2009:' Johnson & Johnson Clean & Clear con Yoon Ah de Girls Generation *'2005': Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con SHINee * 2005: KTF con Kim Ki Bum de Super Junior *'2003:' Orion Choco Pie Programas de TV *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017). * We Got Married 4 (MBC, 2015) pareja de Song Jae Rim *Glitter (KBS W, 2013) junto con Victoria Song de''' f(x) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2012) * Music&Lyrics (MBC MUSIC, 2012) junto con Jun Ho de 2PM Videos Musicales *Im Jae Wook (The Position) - Spring Expectation (2013) *Acoustic Collabo - First Love's Melody (2012) *8eight - Goodbye My Lover (2009) *Monday Kiz - Bye Bye Bye (2005) *Sad Love Story- Sad Love Story (2005) Premios *'''2016 SBS Drama Awards: Special Acting Award (Long Running) (Our Gab Soon) *'2014 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Pareja del Año con Song Jae Rim (We Got Married 4) *'2014 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Nueva Estrella del Año (We Got Married 4) *'2014 Korean Wave Awards:' Popular Culture Award *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (The Horse Doctor) *'2009 Arirang Tv 1000th Episode Poll:' Premio a la mejor pareja con Kim Bum (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Nueva Actriz (Empress Chun Chu, Boys Over Flowers, y The Man Who Can't Get Married) Curiosidades *'Educacion: ' ** Escuela Primaria Kumkyo ** Donong Middle School ** Sutaek High School ** Chung-Ang University *'Debut': 2003 *'Mascota': Tiene un gato llamado Khun. *'Ex-agencia: Fantagio Entertainment * Es una Ex-Ulzzang. * Antes de querer ser actriz quiso ser Arqueóloga. * Saltó a la fama el 2009 con su papel secundario como la mejor amiga de la protagonista en la serie de televisión Boys Over Flowers. *Fue embajadora del festival de cine de Jeonju junto con Jung Il Woo. *Participo en "Music&Lyrics" con Lee Jun Ho miembro de 2PM. * Compuso la letra de la canción Sad Love para el drama Feast of the Gods. *Hizo su entrada al cine Chino con el actor taiwanés Aaron Yan. *Abandonó el drama Inspiring Generation por problemas de horarios. * Hubo rumores de que salía con Kang Ha Neul luego de la película Mourning Grave, pero dichos rumores lo desmintió ella misma. * Abandonó la película de terror 4th Period Mystery. Fue demandada por no terminar de grabar y dejar a la mitad las grabaciones, pero ella ya había acabado de grabar la película solo que al director no le convenció dicha actuación a si que le dijo que tendrían que volver a actuar desde el principio lo cual ella se negó ya que ya tenia que grabar una novela. * En febrero de 2015 durante las grabaciones de We Got Married hubo rumores de que Kim So Eun y el actor Son Ho Joon estaban saliendo, pero estos rumores fueron negados por los representantes de ambos. La actriz se disculpo con su esposo virtual Song Jae Rim en un emotivo episodio de WGM emitido el 14 de febrero y en este explica que los rumores de su supuesta relación con el actor Ho Joon no son ciertos. * Fue escogida para modelar la marca '''Wella en toda Asia (menos en Japón y China) durante el año 2015. *En el año 2016 se anunció que Kim dejaría su agencia Fantagio. Poco después de la noticia, la actriz había firmado con Will Entertainment. * En ese mismo año protagonizó el web drama Thumping Spike 2 junto a Lee Won Geun. El web drama fue todo un éxito en China, en 3 días tuvo 10 millones de visitas y se ha traducido en mas de 20 países. *Protagonizó el drama Our Gab Soon junto a el actor Song Jae Rim. El drama tuvo una buena audiencia por sus protagonistas. Enlaces *Facebook * Twitter * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Kim So Eun1.jpg Kim So Eun2.jpg Kim So Eun3.jpg Kim So Eun4.jpg Kim So Eun5.jpg Kim So Eun6.jpg Kim So Eun7.jpg Kim So Eun8.jpg Categoría:Will Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang